


Catastrophic Nuclear Containment Failure

by DavidB1000



Series: Catastrophic Failure Universe [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex!, Kara gives Alex her powers!, Kryptonian!Alex, Made For Each Other, Mild Language, Terrible Jokes, i think that tag works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: I'm running out of Catastrophic titles. Damnit. Number 5 in the Kalex Catastrophic series.Kara decides to give Alex the best birthday gift for her almost 30th birthday. Superpowers!





	Catastrophic Nuclear Containment Failure

Alex Danvers woke up on her 29th birthday and smiled. Her life had everything going for it. Everything seemed to work out well.

Kara walked into the bedroom and smiled. “Okay, sleepy, I know it's your birthday, but I had a big surprise for you today!”

Alex looked up and grinned. “Not right now, dear, I have a headache.”

Kara groaned. “You're more sex crazed than I am!” 

Alex grinned. “Not that it bothers you any. So, what's my surprise?”

“A brand new car! Wait, no, sorry, I'm giving you a special gift, but I needed Lena's help, and I need you to wear a spacesuit for it.” Kara grinned.

“Space is cold.” Alex nodded.

Kara nodded. “You trust me, right?”   
“Absolutely, that is why I let you do some of the things you do to me.” Alex smirked.  
“ALEX!” Kara blushed.

Alex smirked. “Okay. Let's go travel into space!” 

&^&

“Hi, Kara, Alex.” Lena greeted the two of them.  
Alex looked over at the transport portal Lena fixed up. “As long as it doesn't summon Daxamites again.” 

“They'd die now from the lead. Current reports state it will be about 500 years before the levels get below toxic levels.” Kara smirked.

“Yes, I promise you, it will not summon insane crazy people from the sister planet to Krypton.” Lena spoke.

“Good.” Alex spoke.  
“So, I've dialed it up. Sent a probe through. The atmosphere is uh, breathable in a questionable manner. I think you'd got like 15 minutes before you start coughing and complaining about the Methane.” Lena grinned.

“Great, planet of Garden City, Kansas.” Alex groaned.  
Kara snickered. “Yeah, there's a reason Superman and I avoid that city.”

“That should be plenty of time for me to give you the gift I need to give you. Now, we won't be coming right back, Lena, but don't worry about us.” Kara spoke.

Lena nodded. “You told me how to make it work. I just built it to your specifications.”   
“Kara is an undisputed genius who almost never gets to show it off.” Alex nodded.

Kara smiled. “Exactly. Okay, Alex, believe me, you'll get why I'm doing this.”

“Okay.” Alex smiled.

&^&

A moment after stepping through the portal, Alex grimaced. “Ew. Okay, I better not squander the breathing.”   
Kara grinned and smiled. “Look behind you.”

Alex turned around and her eyes widened as she spotted the large blue-white blinding radiance of Rigel, the blue Supergiant about 630 light-years from Earth.

“A blue sun!” Alex gasped.  
Kara grinned. “Yep.”   
She closed her eyes and opened them a moment later. A beam of energy invisible to Alex shot out and struck her between the eyes.

“What?” Alex blinked.  
“You know Kung-Fu now! I mean, you have my powers now.” Kara grinned.  
Alex jumped and then floated in the air. “Holy shit. This is the best gift ever!” 

She flew around and then landed near Kara. She kissed Kara deeply. “Thank you so much, and now I don't have to worry about choking on Methane!” 

“Don't use your heat vision here, it might set the planet on fire.” Kara grinned.

Alex snickered. “Okay, don't want to burn up a planet.”   
“And if we stay here long enough, you'll have my powers forever!” Kara spoke.  
“That is wonderful.” Alex nodded.  
“Or we can hang out inside Rigel for like eight seconds and become living Gods.” Kara snickered.

“Whoa, there, Yahweh.” Alex smirked.

“Sorry, the power gets to me here. I'm not used to Blue sun exposure that much.” Kara blushed.  
“It's fine, I'll keep you grounded. Even if you become some sort of deity.” Alex spoke and kissed her again.

“I'm glad.” Kara smiled. “So, we'll need to spend some time here, but we can go back soonish.”   
“Good. I like Earth more than Methane-Land here.” Alex grinned.

“Same here.” Kara grinned. “It's a nice planet though, if it wasn't for the smelling like cow farts.” 

Alex chuckled. “You're not wrong. I mean, there's no trees or anything, but it's not a bad planet.”

&^&

Several hours later...

Lena looked up as the portal activated and Kara and Alex came through.

“I've gone Super-Saiyan now!” Alex grinned.  
Lena grinned. “I see.”

Kara snickered. “Okay, you two nerds...” 

“I don't know, I feel like I could run a million miles, climb a million mountains, that type of thing.” Alex grinned.

“That would be how the yellow sun affects me when I wake up in the morning.” Kara grinned.  
“You two are great for each other. I hope everything works out well.” Lena smiled.

&^&

Alex landed at the DEO and rushed over to Winn. “Hi, Winn.”   
Winn jumped about a foot into the air and said. “Holy crap, you have Kara's powers now.”

“Yep!” Alex grinned. “It's wonderful. Think of all the crime we can stop!” 

“Indeed.” Winn smiled. “Okay, wow. Well, what do you plan on doing first?”

“I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you!” Alex grinned.  
“Well played.” Winn chuckled.

&^&

Kara grinned as Alex kissed her deeply. “Oh, honey, you and I are going to have so much fun!” Alex grinned.

“I'm glad, but we're out in the open here.” Kara smirked.

“Let's fuck in a cactus farm!” Alex smiled.

“Wow. Kinky, also, your Libido just went straight crazy levels here.” Kara smiled.  
“Yep! Let's go!” Alex rushed off.  
Kara shook her head. “Okay.”

&^&

After an interesting adventure in a cactus farm, which took several hours, Kara and Alex were relaxing on Kara's couch.  
Alex smiled. “Was I too crazy?”   
“No, you were crazy enough.” Kara laughed.

“Oh, thank goodness. Well, I have your powers now. I wonder what's going to happen now?” Alex spoke.  
“We take over the world.” Kara grinned.  
“Okay M. Bison.” Alex spoke.  
“Of Course!” Kara giggled.

“Seriously, stop the Weed Kryptonite smoking.” Alex smiled.

“No.” Kara grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if the dialogue in this one is a little stranger, but Alex's new found powers are making her a little hyper in all aspects. :)  
> And yes, don't go to Garden City, Kansas. EVER.  
> Unless you need to.  
> Even the people there will tell you that.


End file.
